1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to body treatment apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with a dual tub treatment apparatus having multiple fluid inputs and drains.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous tubs and enclosures for body treatment purposes. The prior art tubs generally comprise containers for liquid, sometimes with means for re-circulating the liquid.
A dual tub arrangement is disclosed in Swedish Patent No. 409,646. The tub shown in the Swedish Patent includes a first tub for the feet of a person, the first tub being fixed at the lower edge of a second tub in which the person can sit. A drain is provided in the first tub. If desired, the dual tub arrangement can be tilted so that the person is in a generally reclining position, and the liquid will flow into both the first and the second tubs. The construction shown in the Swedish patent is quite complex, and does not appear to be reliable or durable.
Other prior art body treatment devices include cabinets for the application of steam, and enclosures for bathing disabled people. The steam cabinet is for just steam, and the enclosures for the disabled are simply means by which a seated person can be cleansed by showers and the like.
Thus, the prior art has not provided versatile body treatment apparatus for allowing multiple treatments in multiple body positions.